Selphie lost memeories
by nnf247
Summary: Selpie remember her other friend for Destiny Island but the problem is where are they now?Note: I never play FF8 what so ever so if I get any information wrong forgive me.FF belong to squaresoft at that time.


Well, long trip have finally ending for my crew as I headed back to my dorm room. Thank god Squall and Rinoa finally hook up. It's about time Squall finally opened his eye and see the good thing in Rinoa.  
When I got to my dorm room, it was a big mess. It's Time for spring cleaning. When I looked under my bed, I found a box with seashells on them. I don't remember having it until I looked inside. There was drawn picture of 6 kids (Including myself) in it with their name over it. It was Riku, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka. I laugh and smile. I remember them, but where are they now? After I was done cleaning, I went to sleep and dream.  
I dream I was on Destiny Island again and playing with my friend, than things started to happening. Riku dump Sora in the water but ether of them came up, and when Tidus, Wakka, and I went to cave, Tidus fade away. With all that stuff happening, Wakka end up moving off the island. Then there was only Kairi and I but I went away also. Have we all abandon Destiny Island? I woke up crying. I miss my friend on Destiny Island.  
When I met up my friend (Seifer, Irvine, Zell, Riona, Squall, and Quistis) at Balamb Garden lunchroom, I was out of it. I was thinking and wondering where my other friends might be now.  
"Selph," Irvine slugs me on my shoulder.  
"Oh, what's up?" I woke up from my thoughts.  
"It seem like you zone out to outta space, little lady,"  
"I just…I just have a lot on my mind."  
Well that's the first" said Seifer.  
"Huh...Hey!"  
Everyone laughs, even Squall who don't laugh very often. But Quistis notice I'm not acting like my perky self.  
"Are you aright? What's on your mind?" Quistis asked  
I was sure if I should tell them or not. But I might as well since I'm leaving them.  
"Before I came here, I was living on Destiny Island. I had friends that I left behind. I want to go see them."  
"Well, where ever you go, where ever you need us, we'll be here waiting for you." Squall Said. The rest of them nod to agree. Squall has change a lot. I didn't notice until he said that.  
"Thanks guy. I'm going to miss you all." I hug them all goodbye and head back to my dorm room to pack.  
I was at the Balamb Train Station ready to get on the airship Ragnarok until.  
"Hey wait" Yelled Rinoa as she and Quistis runs toward me. "We brought you something to remember us by." And hand me a wrap gift. It was a picture in the frame of my friends on at Balamb Garden.  
"Thank you. Don't have fun with out me when I'm gone."  
"It won't be fun here without you, Selph." Smile Quistis.  
I smile as I got on the Ragnarok leaving to Esthar where I should know my next move.  
"I'll keep connect. I'm promise!" I wave goodbye. I was on my way. I was on a search of my lost memories.  
I was at Esthar station, completely lost. Where should I go from here? What is my next step? I should've left without a plan. I was asking people but there was no clue. I was sitting on a bench, thinking of giving up and heading home, until…  
"Are you lost, miss?" A guy asked.  
"Yea, I guess. I'm looking for some friend of mine, but I don't know where to start."  
"Maybe I can help." He knee down to my level. "Who are you looking for?"  
That when I look up to him. He was shortcut brown-haired with blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt that shows that he was buff and green pants that lace in the front. He was cute but I wasn't think about love at that time.  
"I'm looking for these friends" and show him the old drawn picture.  
"That looked like Tidus and Wakka." He pointed.  
"You know them?"  
"Yea, they're on the Blizball Team 'The Besaid Aurochs'"  
"And that is on…"  
"The Beside Island on the world Spira."  
"Great, I know where they are! Now how do you get there?"  
"You catch the Airship Yevon that is leaving to Spira soon. The rest is up to you." He point to the ship that will take me there.  
"Thank you so much. You really made my day." I said and got on the ship. Sadly I didn't get his name…  
The captain on Airship Yevon told me I have to get off on Luca and get on SS Winno. That will take me to the Kilika Island. There I should take another ship name 'Liki' to get to Beside Island. That's a lot of traveling but a fun adventure at that. I decided to rest until we hit Luca.  
When I landed on Luca, I was spellbound by the view. There was clear sky and bluest sea. The building was colorful and full of life. And it so was huge, I couldn't find the SS Winno. Than I met this guy name Tatts who was going home on Kilika Island. So he helps me to find the ship which it was on Dock #3. He informs me that the SS Liki won't be in until next morning when we get there. He said that I could stay at his sister's Inn until then. Fine by me, I need a good sleep anyway. The people at Kilika are so nice but I was kind of unsure about their clothing.  
That night I couldn't sleep. It been years since I see them. I'm afraid that they won't remember me. Did I come all this way for nothing? I pray for the strength to no give up…  
The day has come. I'm going to meet Tidus and Wakka, face to face. I got on the SS Liki and …Sail Out!  
The breezes feel good and the sky was clear. I could see Beside Island from in the distant. It reminded me of Destiny Island, Strange huh? Finally I landed on Beside Island and walk on the beach. There was blizball player dress in yellow. They must be at practice.  
Instantly I spotted…Wakka, with his red hair sticking straight up. He was wearing yellow pants and some shirt I don't understand. He has grown older and maybe a little fatter.  
"Hey, Catch this!" He yelled and throws the blizball at guy with short dirty blonde hair. He was wearing an open yellow shirt with a white hood and black pant with the symbol of his last team he was on. I knew right away that was the 'Fade-away' Tidus. Tidus catch the ball but also catches me watching. Wakka turn to find me standing.  
I found them, but will they remember me? Selphie. The girl in the yellow dress from Destiny Island? Well there is only one way to find out…  
So I walk up to them.  
"Tidus, Wakka, it nice to see you again"  
"How do you know us?" Wakka asked me.  
"You guys don't remember me, on Destiny Island? I was the girl with a jump rope."  
"Selphie?!? Is that you?" Tidus asked with a smile.  
"Yep, that's your girl!" I said. He greets her with a hug. It's good that I'm remembered.  
"Where have you been?" he asked me.  
"Well, I was with my friend at Balamb Garden until I had this strange dream about Destiny Island. Then it makes me think of you guys so I looked and here I am."


End file.
